


To call him home

by DarkAngel13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Death, Gen, Grey Wardens, Post Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel13/pseuds/DarkAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair the wolf companion to the warden Kerensa Surana mourns his masters death. At the hands of the archdemon in the Ultimate Sacrifice. Mourning until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebastardprince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebastardprince).



> This work is not by me but was allowed to be put up here to share with the world by my marvelous friend, thebastardprince.tumblr.com . Her fanfiction works are at thebastardfanfiction.tumblr.com and I thought this one written for my roleplay warden and his wolf Alistair verse should be shared. She is a brilliant writter and people should go follow and check her out. Seriously. (Also my other works will be updated soon I promise!)
> 
> Short drabbles yay!

From dusk till dawn, from day and night. The soft whines of a now homeless wolf lie over his dead owners gravestone to where her name was etched in gold lettered writing.

Kerensa Surana,  
Beloved daughter,  
Touched by all she met,  
Owner to her most faithful hound

His body lie in state, his constant pain heard and felt by all. Those to whom traveled with Kere tried to envoke within the beast that his owner was never coming home.

"She’s never coming back, Ali…"

But even with all their hopeless attempts, still he waited…

And waited…

And waited. Waiting for his owner to call him home


	2. Finale-Part 2

Winter finally hit the kingdom. Many were stranded within their homes due to the heavy snow that bombarded their doors. Once a most lively city was now brought to heal by the effects of another harsh winter.

The fire crackled within the background as voices were heard nearby. Children’s laughter surrounded the room while others sat with their mothers and fathers, occasionally forwarding a glance to the wolf across the room, comforted by the warmth of the fire as he slept.

Once pure white fur now darkened into a misty grey. All the years of suffering he endured from the loss of his owner now finally caught up to the beast. Once a active and none stop energetic pup.. now a tired old soul who spent his days beside the warm fires.

The others watched as the children walked over and kneeled before him, smiling softly as they gently patted him down while some even curled up beside him. All of them in that moment looking like little pups themselves as Alistair placed his head on their backs before lowering back down onto the ground.

"He’s so gentle." Muttered one of the mothers to the other as she nodded in response.

"But yet he continues to suffer." Muttered another as they all nodded in agreement. A few minutes passed before the snow looked to have loosened up. All the mothers calling at their little onces as they still laid beside the sleeping wolf as the last one to leave gave him a soft little kiss on his forehead to which he happily gave back with a small lick on her nose as she giggled and left.

The door finally closed, Leliana and the others watched as they hoped the families would make it back safely before walking towards the kitchen. “Alistair!” Leliana called as the wolfs ears slowly picked up as he heard his name being called. The wolf slowly got to his shaking feet and began to walk to where the voice originated from.

"Alista-" Leliana called again but soon stopped as she watched with pain in her eyes as well as her heart as the wolf slowly walked over towards her, his legs shaking before finally giving out from under him. She rushed to his side as she gently took his head in her arms as she felt the others crowed around her.

His eyes fluttered, fighting to keep them awake for longer as he felt each of the others soft touches across his body, crying and whispering what sounded like their final farewells as they stayed by his side till the very end when his eyes finally gave way, his chest no longer moving while his body drew one last breath.

Everyone shedded their own tears. Even Sten as he looked over the now lifeless animal as Leliana cried into his chest.

_**"Ali…"** _

_**A voice called out his name, his eyes opening as he looked towards the door, seeing a figure standing there as it called out his name once more.** _

_**"Ali…" It called once again until a face was finally placed to the voice. His eyes widened, his tail wagged as he ran over towards his owner, hearing her laugh once again as he pinned her down to the floor, licking at her face before letting her rise.** _

_**"It’s time to go." Kerensa muttered as a soft white light appeared within the doorway. He nodded and began to walk along side her but stopped just inches away as he turned and looked back as the others grieved on his now soulless body, giving out one final howl before hearing Kere call for him once again as he turned and walked away.** _

"At least he’ll be well looked after." Zevran muttered as he lowered himself down to Leliana. "He’ll be with her again, just like he wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not my own work but that of my great friends! Links (or site anyway) can be found on Chapter 1


End file.
